


Cold Treats

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ice Cream, Licking, M/M, Post SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is visiting his fellow friendleader and the heir brings him an ice cream. It turns out John is a messy eater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Treats

Karkat Vantas stared at the offered treat and then back at John. He didn’t trust the other boy, not with all the shit he had pulled in the past whenever he offered him anything. From trick snakes to joy buzzers Karkat Vantas had been treated to a crash course in practical jokes. He wasn’t in the mood for it today, not that he ever was. Today was hot, really hot, and the troll had been fanning himself with a folded newspaper. He wasn’t used to Washington weather even after five or more earth years for it but the heir had told him this heat wave wasn’t normal, not for his area anyway.

“If you think I’m stupid enough to accept that you must think I was hatched yesterday. Leave me alone before this heat makes me shove that in your face.”

”But Karkat come on! I promise I didn’t do anything to it. You look hot, you are sweating buc…” The Troll let out a low growl and John realized his error and snickered.

“Sorry.”

Karkat answered with a grunt and took the ice cream, taking a experimental lick. He found nothing seemed to be off or wrong and he started to eat it. “Thanks.” The nubby horned troll hadn’t had ice cream often on Alternia and chocolate was something new. He tried not to show his pleasure at the taste and the soothing cold that the treat brought him as he carefully lapped at it with his tongue.

John smiled at him and started eating his own. He had long shed his shirt due to the heat and Karkat had as well. The troll was eating carefully, turning his cone this way and that to catch any falling drops. John was just licking it contently and soon had drippings on his bare chest. The troll made a face at him.

“Couldn’t you eat a little neater?”

“I can always clean up. Can you be anymore OCD?” John sneered at him and the troll just rolled his eyes and went back to his own treat. The heir bit the bottom of his cone and started sucking the ice cream out that way, the still dripping top making a mess on his mouth and his chest now.

Karkat finished his treat first, eating it from the top down carefully and not making a mess. John was still licking his fingers. The troll made a face but couldn’t help watching him do it. The ice cream had tasted good and he kind of wanted more. Watching John lick his fingers like that made him wonder about the differences in human and troll hygiene or maybe it was just a difference between him and John. 

He licked his upper lip, wondering if human skin tasted different from a trolls. He tried not to lick things off his fingers when other people where around but when he was alone was different and some things were too good to waste. Chocolate had joined his list when he tasted it and there being a chocolate ice cream just gave the human race a few more points towards being tolerable. 

John had cleaned every inch of his hands and licked around his mouth but his chest still remaining uncleaned. The troll was leaning closer now too and studying John’s skin. It looked soft and the heir had a few black hairs scattered on his front and that was different. The nipples and the navel were too but he had long asked and been embarrassingly been told what those were about. 

The troll licked his upper lip once more before leaning over to give John’s chest and experimental lick. The mixture of the chocolate and the salt from John’s sweat and the taste of his skin made the troll lick again, cleaning another spot.

John had been watching the TV, Karkat had left it on a random channel since he was more focused on staying neat, and he looked down at the first lick and let out a soft squeak at the second. “Kar… Karkat?”

“Hm?” He had licked a third time, giving John more chills. “You didn’t clean your chest off.” He lapped a little more and John let out a soft sound, his cheeks turning a light pink.”I thought I might help you since you are being stupid about this.”

“Help?” John let out another squeak as the troll’s tongue touched his left nipple. “You don’t have to do that.” It felt good and John was torn between the pleasure of the sensation and the embarrassment of Karkat doing this. He was starting to think of Karkat doing things he never thought he would.

“You didn’t clean up so I’ll do it for you.” Karkat ran his tongue up and down the heir’s chest in stripes, some fast and some slow. John felt a soft swooping sensation when he went lower for the last few before he pulled away. “There all clean. I’m going to go cool off in the shower. You really should learn to eat neater dumbass. You are going to gross out all your potential partners.” The troll headed upstairs.

John let out a soft whimper at the tightness in his pants after the troll was gone. He wished Karkat hadn’t of taken the shower. He needed one bad now or the troll to come back and lick something lower.


End file.
